User talk:Lady Tara Starblade
Thanks for telling me, that's the kind of information I need to know for an edit. --LordTBT Talk! 20:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Need help? Hi, my name is Hollyfire! If you need help with signatures, you can ask Sambrook the Otter or me! This is my signature: :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair This is what you do: 1. Replace my user name with yours. 2. Remove my talk page title (Queen Tsarmina's Lair), and copy the text from your page. If you click "edit this page", then don't copy the "nowiki" parts. That is there so you can see the code. Your sig won't work if you copy that too. 3. Go to the top of your computer's screen. See that button that says "MORE"? It's red. 4. Click down on that, and select "My Preferences". Paste that code above into the signature box. Make sure the "Raw Signatures" box is checked. Ask User:Sambrook the Otter for all the colors, and how to add pictures. Thanks! Your signature should look like this: :Lady Tara Lady Tara's Den :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) 'Eya If you got other any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Red Tide Series Red Tide |One and Red Tide (II) | Two :Death Knight series, Death Knight |DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, and Death Knight II: Part Two | DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale |Part One, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II | Part Two, and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | Part Three I'm hoping that'll you write a fanfic and when you do, I'm always available for help Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:54, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I'm late to the party. *grumbles* You see, we have a bit of a competition of who can introduce someone to the wiki. I'm always ready for questions. If you have questions about the new blogs though, ask someone else. I might be about a month here, but the new blogs are a little annoying to me. Please read my Fan Fics, Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes and Elmstripe's Story. Hope to see you write a Fan Fic as well. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) O hai! XD Oh my! I hadn't even realized these were here until now. Then again, I don't log in much. Only signed up to delete a fake survivor contest someone had stuck in on the ROC page as a hilarious joke. XD ...And then I just signed in today to add some more survivor contests that have sprung up, and ah! Messages! From over a year ago! Erm, if you even bother checking this by now, thanks! I run the Redwall Survivor Wiki, so I've gotten pretty familiar with how a wiki runs. This one is a bit different than mine though, obviously, having totally missed your messages until now. Oh well. Glad to know the ROC still has pockets of activity left! :) Lady Tara Starblade 21:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC)